


Trust Me

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: This was written for @bookscoffeeandracoons on tumblr for her prize in the Lost Easter Egg game. The prompt was "Are you scared?" "No, I have this terrified expression on my face because I'm having so much fun"





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsgardianUmbraLupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianUmbraLupus/gifts).



When Tony first announced that he had booked a two-week vacation for the team at Disney World, I was overjoyed. The last couple of months had really taken their toll on the team, and moral in general. So to hear that we wouldn't have to worry about missions for two whole weeks? That was my idea of paradise.

The first day there Bucky and I dragged each other from ride to ride. Despite his initial concerns about the crowds, it was actually pretty quiet in the parks since most kids were in school. Of course, the one ride Bucky wanted to go on most was the exact one I was hoping to avoid, the Hollywood Tower of Terror. After going on every other ride in the park, I was out of excuses, so I let him drag me into the waiting line.

Glancing over at me, Bucky sports the biggest grin I have ever seen, he really is like a little kid sometimes. Poking me in the ribs so I would look at him, he wiggles his eyebrows. "Are you scared?" Giving him a deadpan look I reply sarcastically, "No, I have this terrified look on my face because I'm having so much fun! What do you think?" Enveloping me in his arms in a bear hug he says gently, "Tell you what, you go on this ride with me, and I'll buy you all the churros and other snacks you want for the rest of the day, please y/n/n? I don't wanna go on by myself, and I don't wanna go with anyone else but you, pretty please?" He gives a pout and his infamous puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine! I'll go with you on the blasted ride, just stop with the puppy eyes!" I roll my eyes dramatically but I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my lips even if I wanted to. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bucky exclaims as I shush him with a light laugh. All too soon it's our turn to board and I instinctively grab Bucky's hand, lacing our fingers together and squeezing to keep mine from shaking. 

20 Minutes later we're back outside and it fees as if I'm about to throw up and my legs want to give from under me. Spotting the closest bathroom, I make a beeline towards it, arriving just in time for my stomach to upend its contents into the toilet bowl. After rinsing my mouth and splashing my face and neck with cold water, I feel considerably better as I make my way back into the sunshine.

Spotting Bucky leaning against a railing, I slowly walk over to him. Once I'm within earshot I say, "Rest of the trip." He looks confused, so I clarify, "You owe me churros and snacks for the rest of the trip." He lets out an unexpected and unrestrained laugh while I pout. Once he's calmed down enough to speak, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and snickers, "Deal, now let's go get some food in you then we'll go get some t-shirts to commemorate your bravery." I can't help but smile as we wander towards the closest restaurant, this is definitely my idea of paradise.


End file.
